Yuumalady (Maehara Hiroto's part)
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Isogai Yuuma harus ingat ini; jangan pernah ada Maehara Hiroto dalam hari demamnya. [#haripucuksedunia]


**Yuumalady (Maehara Hiroto's part)**

 **Disklaimer** : _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Orang yang sedang demam memang sering dapat mimpi buruk." Adalah hal pertama yang Isogai dengar begitu membuka mata. Kamarnya jadi mengerikan; benda-benda seolah begitu lentur, bergerak-gerak, dan kepalanya begitu buruk—seperti ditekan-tekan dan denyutannya begitu keras di dalam sana. _Ugh._ "Minum?"

Begitu mendapati segelas air putih disodorkan di depan mata, Isogai menyambarnya sambil bilang " _Trims,"_ dan meminumnya dalam dua tegukan besar.

Maehara menyambar gelas kosong dalam genggamannya dan diletakkan ke nakas di samping ranjang.

"Masih sakit?"

Isogai mengangkat kepala. "Uh, ya. Seperti sedang ada rekonstruksi bangunan di kepala—sial."

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter." Maehara bersuara. "Kuantar, ya?"

"Demam begini pasti sembuh kalau aku istirahat lebih lama."

Napas dibuang seirama. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Kepalanya benar-benar berat. Seperti dipukul-pukul. Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil, panas dan dingin. Isogai benar-benar merasa akan meledak.

Ada dahaman keras dari Maehara. Agak terdengar sedikit menyindir. "Oh, tentu saja. Mari kita lihat tiga hari lagi dan Isogai- _kun_ yang _sangat kuat_ akan _benar-benar sembuh_ dari demamnya."

Isogai terpicu. "Heh, lihat siapa yang bicara!" Kepala makin berdenyut-denyut. Isogai mendesis. Berteriak dan menekan-nekan ketika berbicara saat demam begini ternyata benar-benar buruk. "Siapa yang waktu itu _ngotot_ minta ditemani pergi dengan dalih membeli buku latihan ujian matematika, tapi malah beli buku '1001 Cara Menaklukkan Hati Wanita'?" Matanya memicing tajam. " _Siapa, ya_?"

Namun, Maehara di tepian ranjang Isogai malah tertawa-tawa keras sekali seakan apa yang barusan dikakatan Isogai sama sekali lucu dan bukan sebuah masalah besar.

Sialan memang.

"Ya maaf." Maehara berdaham begitu Isogai memberikannya sebuah tatapan lurus. "Lagian mana aku tahu kalau kau bakal tumbang hanya karena aku—"

"Aku habis melakukan ini-itu. Intinya aku capek waktu itu!"

"—oke, habis melakukan _ini_ - _itu_." Isogai melotot begitu mendengar Maehara yang mengucapkan kalimat dengan tawa yang tertahan. "Dan lagi," ucap Maehara menjeda sambil mengawasi Isogai lama, "mana aku tahu kau selemah ini, Isogai- _kun_."

Isogai menyalak. "Pulang sana!"

Maehara tertawa seakan itulah tawa paling puas yang dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

Dingin sekali. Isogai, masih bersandar di kepala ranjang, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tremornya tidak mau berhenti. Matanya menutup; panas dan walau masih terjaga, dirinya seakan melihat mimpi buruk yang berbentuk tangan sedang terjulur, mencoba menggapai dirinya.

Isogai praktis membuka mata.

Terlalu mendadak. Kepalanya mendadak mengamuk lagi.

Napas dibuang panjang. Isogai menemukan Maehara masih di dalam kamarnya, sedang berbaring nyaman di atas lantai dengan ponsel menyala di genggaman tangan (dan tawa kecil yang keluar tanpa malu).

Isogai menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Benar-benar dingin sekali. Apa demamnya sebegitu buruknya sampai-sampai dirinya harus menggigil begini? Bukannya tadi dia sudah memakai baju berlapis dan dua selimut yang—

Dan Isogai _baru_ menyadari hal ini.

— _Oh Tuhan._ Jadi begini, setelah Isogai mengangkat selimut, dirinya terkejut setengah mati. Agak berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar terkejut.

Isogai Yuuma, sedang demam, tiga hari istirahat bukannya sembuh malah makin parah, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus kumal (yang entah warna putih atau agak cokelat begitu) santai—dan selimut tipis motif garis-garis biru.

" **Maehara Hiroto-** _ **kun**_ **."**

Maehara terloncat. Isogai mengamati Maehara yang menjawab " _Ya,"_ sambil berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Butuh sesuatu?" Begitu yang Maehara tambahkan ketika sudah duduk di tepian ranjangnya, siap dengan segala perintah.

Isogai membuang napas. Mencegah untuk langsung meledak. "Ke mana baju-baju hangatku? Kenapa aku cuma pakai …," ucapnya menjeda sambil menatap kausnya sendiri, " _begini_?"

Maehara ber-oh panjang sekali ditambah jawaban, "Aku melepaskannya tadi," yang diucapkan santai sekali.

"Maehara!" Tangan memijat sepanjang tulang hidung. "Aku sedang demam, oke? Tahu seperti apa? Panas, dingin, menggigil."

"Aku tahu." Maehara mengangguk dan Isogai masih menuntut jawaban lebih. "Aku tahu, tapi Isogai, kau harus tahu ini." Kemudian Maehara tersenyum panjang sekali (dan terlihat sebuah kebanggaan yang jelas). "Orang demam itu harus menggunakan pakaian tipis dan nyaman—sst, aku belum selesai. Orang-orang pikir, karena dingin itulah dia harus memakai pakaian hangat yang berlapis-lapis.

"Nah, kau harus menambahkan ini ke dalam kepalamu, Isogai. Pakaian tipis ini akan membantu tubuh menurukan suhu dan lagi, kau bakal istirahat lebih nyaman. Kalau kau pakai pakaian ugh berlapis-lapis seperti tadi, tubuhmu bakal _overheating_ —panas berlebih! Kau bakal lama sembuhnya!"

Maehara merampungkannya sambil tersenyum dan menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan menyebalkan.

" _Tumben pinter,_ " balas Isogai tidak terima. "Baiklah terserah, tapi kenapa kau ambil satu selimut—"

"Harusnya malah tidak perlu pakai selimut, loh."

"—iya, iya!" Isogai membuang napas. "Dan lagi, kenapa tidak memberiku kompres? Bukannya itu salah satu _cara efektif_?"

Maehara terdiam lama. Matanya melebar. Lalu, "Benar juga. Aku lupa, hehe."

Isogai lelah. Tulang hidung dipijat lebih lama.

"Padahal itu pengetahuan paling dasar, loh, Maehara- _kun_. Kenapa yang begitu malah lupa?"

"Hehehehehehehe." Maehara tertawa lama sambil menggaruk kepala. Isogai masih menunggu (sambil terheran dan _curiga_ ). "Aku keasyikan bukain bajumu tadi, hehehehehe."

 _HAAAAH_?! Kasihan sekali Isogai Yuuma ini.

" **Maehara Hiroto-** _ **kun**_ **."**

Maehara menepukkan kedua telapak tangan. Meminta maaf. "Maaf, oke? Mau sup? Supaya kau lebih cepat sembuh? Kuah sup ini bisa membantu memenuhi kebutuhan cairan tubuh, loh."

Memang, ya, melelahkan sekali segalanya kalau berurusan dengan seorang Maehara Hiroto. Gara-gara ini, Isogai jadi merasa usianya terpotong dan kesempatan hidupnya makin sedikit.

Yah, tapi sup hangat terdengar menggoda juga. "Boleh, deh. Mana?"

Maehara tertawa kaku lagi. "Belum bikin, hehe."

Dan Isogai Yuuma entah harus merasa kesal atau kagum dengan refleks Maehara yang begitu bagus dan begitu cepat menghindari bantal yang baru saja dilemparkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Isogai menatap ke nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ada beberapa buah segar, segelas air putih, teh (yang katanya teh herbal—mmm, apa bedanya dengan teh biasa, ya?), dan semangkuk sup hangat. Maehara yang menyiapkan semuanya pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan bahkan Maehara sempat-sempatnya menginap semalaman hanya untuk mengurusi dirinya!

Yah, setidaknya dirinya bersyukur Maehara bisa termanfaatkan dengan baik.

Dirinya tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Dia sudah sarapan (buatan Maehara, tentu saja), tapi Maehara bilang dia perlu banyak makan sesuatu meski rasanya tidak akan enak dengan lidah sakit. Supaya cepat sembuh, begitu katanya.

Cukup mengejutkan, memang, dirinya sudah baikan begini. Malam tadi juga rasanya tidurnya lebih nyenyak (walau harus mengomel panjang karena tidak boleh pakai selimut dan hanya boleh pakai pakaian tipis saja).

Sekali lagi, setidaknya Maehara bisa termanfaatkan dengan baik.

Kepalanya sudah tidak mengamuk lagi, tapi tubuhnya memang masih lemas. Maehara melarangnya habis-habisan karena ingin masuk sekolah hari ini.

Isogai jadi ingat Maehara yang mewanti-wantinya begini; " _Istirahat yang banyak. Habiskan semua itu—jangan protes, itu sudah kusiapkan walau sangat merepotkan. Jangan minum yang mengandung kafein. Minum air putih yang banyak—loh ya maaf, aku lupa ambil cereknya di dapur, ambil sendiri ya hehe. Oh iya, ada vitamin c di laci nakasnya, lupa tidak kukeluarkan. Lakukan saja jangan banyak tanya. Kau harus cepat sembuh._ "

Maehara memang merepotkan. Oh, omong-omong Isogai benar-benar menemukan vitamin c di laci nakasnya.

Isogai menatap nakasnya sekali lagi. Kalau dia harus menghabiskan semua ini … benar dirinya akan lebih cepat sembuh? Napas dibuang panjang. Iya, sih, Maehara kelihatannya sudah baca banyak sekali info soal cara mengobati demam, tapi kalau dicampur begini dan harus dihabiskan semua begini … rasa-rasanya hidupnya benar bakal terpangkas habis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bawa air kelapa—loh, kok tidak dihabiskan?!"

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu," balas Isogai malas-malasan. "Mana mungkin 'kan aku menghabiskan semuanya? Kalau aku mati, kelimpungan kamu nanti."

Maehara tampak tidak puas sama sekali.

Isogai membuang napas. "Aku makan sup, minum teh herbal, makan apel, minum air putih—lihat, cereknya aku bawa ke sini sekalian. Aku tidak minum kopi dan aku tidur cukup selama kau sekolah. Cukup?"

Maehara tertawa. Air kelapa yang dibawanya diletakkan ke atas nakas. "Cepat sembuh, teman-teman bilang kau harus segera kembali. Kangen, katanya." Maehara tertawa lagi. "Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa menjengukmu."

" _Lagi_?" Isogai memicing. "Aku curiga kau menyogok mereka dengan sesuatu sampai Koro- _sensei_ juga tidak datang sama sekali."

"Kau ini curigaan sekali, sih." Isogai memalingkan wajah. Tidak sudi melihat Maehara menampilkan ekspresi terluka—yang pasti hanyalah pura-pura saja. "Mereka ini _cukup sibuk._ Selama kau tidak masuk 'kan tugasmu jadi harus dipindahtangankan."

Isogai tersenyum panjang.

"Hoo begitu." Lalu ditatapnya Maehara lurus-lurus. "Jadi aku harus segera berangkat supaya bisa bertugas lagi jadi ketua kelas dan _kalian tidak mau direpot-repotkan, ya_?Oke."

Maehara malah mengangkat alis. "Ya bagaimana, kau 'kan memang dasarnya masokis. Suka kerja ini-itu. Sakit saja ditahan selama tiga hari tanpa ketemu dokter."

Sialan betul.

Namun, umpatan-umpatan yang sudah ada di ujung lidah terhenti dengan paksa. Isogai mendadak diam ketika telapak tangan Maehara mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Lalu tepuk-tepukan kecil.

Isogai membeku. Maehara menatapnya lama sekali.

"Sudah pernah dengar belum kalau marah-marah bisa bikin cepat tua?"

 _Bangsat._

Refleks _luar biasa_ Maehara kembali muncul. Dengan tawa keras yang _luar biasa biadab,_ Maehara sukses menancapkan dendam ke dalam dada yang naik-turun terbakar emosi.

Maehara akhirnya menutup tawa dengan batuk-batuk kecil dan dahaman singkat. "Maaf, hehehe." Lalu Maehara duduk lagi di tepian ranjang. "Bagus kalau kau sudah sembuh begini, Isogai. Kau harus tahu betapa Koro- _sensei_ mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia sangat panik saat tahu kau demam."

Isogai waspada dan Maehara sepertinya bisa membacanya.

"Yang ini super serius." Maehara tersenyum. "Dan lagi, gara-gara kau demam, aku jadi harus menghapuskan beberapa jadwal yang kususun sebelumnya."

"Ya maaf kalau aku merugikanmu."

Maehara tertawa ringan. "Bukan begitu. Aku sedang mencoba metode-metode di sini."

Buku bersampul merah muda norak dengan judul "1001 Cara Menaklukkan Hati Wanita" yang ditulis dalam jenis huruf menyakitkan mata diangkat tinggi. Isogai melotot, tapi Maehara tersenyum tolol.

" **Maehara Hiroto—"**

"Ya? Tenang, Isogai, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak percaya dengan buku ini." Maehara mengekeh. "Soalnya kau bukan wanita, kau cuma Isogai Yuuma yang _merepotkan,_ tapi aku tahu cara efektifnya kok."

Isogai kehilangan momen.

"Hah?" Isogai mengerjapkan mata. "HAH?!"

Maehara tersenyum makin tolol. "Ah, aku ambilkan gelas untuk air kelapanya, ya."

Dan dengan itu Maehara menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Isogai Yuuma yang tergugu bodoh di ranjangnya.

 _Tunggu. Yang tadi itu maksudnya apa_?!

* * *

 **Catatan** :

akhirnya kelar uyeah! oh iya, ini didasarkan atas pengalaman saya. suatu ketika, saya demam dan malas berobat ke dokter. lalu saya berpendirian bahwa hanya dengan istirahat demam saya akan sembuh secara ajaib hehe. dan yah, istirahat tiga hari demam saya malah makin parah. waktu periksa ke dokter eh diceramahin dokternya. setelah minum obat, besoknya saya langsung segar. kan sialan. hehe.

jadii, selamat ulang tahun mas pucuk! semoga sehat selalu ya hehehehe. maafkan ini mepet banget bikinnya hehehe. yah, meski begitu saya senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi (dan seneng banget dapet maehara hehehehehehe)

selamat hari pucuk sedunia, yay!

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
